30 Theme NaLi Challenge
by girlwithglasses1886
Summary: As the title states, this is a NaLi theme challenge! You can get to pick the next NaLi theme if you review the previous drabble and request a theme for the next one.
1. Theme 1: Jokes

Hi! I want to try something a bit new and different so I decided to do (drumroll please)... a 30 Theme Nali Challenge! I will be perfectly honest and say that I never tried a theme challenge before so if my themes and the drabbles I write are too cliché, weird, or down right horrible, I apologize ahead of time. Do you want to pick the next Nali theme? Well, review this one first and I will be happy to write the next Nali theme drabble for you. Since this is the first one, I'll pick the theme myself and please review it first before requesting yet he next theme. Without further ado, I don't own Fairy Tail and read!

Theme #1: Jokes

"Oi, Lisanna! Wanna hear a joke?" Lisanna Strauss looked up from the table she was cleaning and looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, who was grinning.

She mirrored his smile. "Sure! What do you have?" She continued cleaning the table.

"Knock knock." Natsu began.

"Who's there?" Lisanna giggled.

"Annie."

"Annie who?"

"Annie Body home!"

The silver-haired girl giggled but the pink haired boy didn't stop there. "Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Etch."

"Etch who?"

"Bless you!"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Lisanna sang cheerfully as she moved on to the next table to clean in the guild.

"Old lady."

"Old lady who?"

"Gee, Liz, I didn't know ya can yodel!" Natsu grinned proudly as Lisanna giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You're so cute, Natsu! I'm almost done, so maybe one more?"

"Sure! Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Marry."

"Marry who?"

"Marry me..." Natsu went down on one knee, pulling out a ring...

End.

Note: Was it bad? Let me know and I'm sorry that it sucks, please don't hate me and please review!


	2. Theme 2: Dreams

Hello! I am back with the second Nali theme for my 30 Theme Nali Challenge. Okay, so the second theme will be 'Dreams', requested by Claire Starsword! Whoo! I am so sorry for not writing your themes yet, Guests. I don't know why, but my email always have like guest reviews but whenever I go on my FF. Net account, I don't see any guest reviews. Is it just me or...? Anyways, enough talk. On with the drabble!

Theme #2: Dreams - requested by: Claire Starsword

"Lisanna. What do you think of dreams?"

Lisanna Strauss looked up from the wine glass she was wiping and looked at her childhood best friend, Natsu Dragneel. He was always a fun and carefree guy. Unless it comes down to someone hurting his comrades, then it's going down for real. Natsu was never one to talk about serious stuff like dating, marriage, love. He mostly talked about Igneel, food, missions, annoying Lucy, beating up Gray, who's the strongest in the guild. Fun stuff. Never anything like this.

"Hmm, dreams? Well, I haven't really thought much about that. My dreams are super weird!" Lisanna frowned slightly before she perked up and smiled.

"Really? What are they?" Natsu asked curiously as he piled food in his mouth. Lisanna giggled at how childish and cute he looked, although to many, it looked disgusting.

"Oh they're really, really weird and stupid. I'm not even sure if it's gonna come true, to be honest." She blushed at the thought of her dreams.

"Aww, c'mon, Liz! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" He pounded the table with his fists.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you!" Lisanna gave in, turning a shade of pink. "I...want to be a wife, your wife." She murmured.

"A...wife? That's a great dream, Lisanna! I bet your dream can come true real soon!" Natsu grinned as he shoveled spoonfuls of food.

The silver-haired girl sighed in relief. He hadn't heard the 'your wife' part...maybe. "Well, what's your dream, Natsu? To find Igneel? To beat Erza? Beat Gildarts? Beat Gray?" She asked.

"Nah. Not even close!" The pink haired Salamander smiled cheekily.

"It's not? Oh, darn! Well what is it?" Lisanna asked curiously.

Natsu blushed. "To call you mine one day..."

End.

Note: Oh my gosh that was terrible! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this is terrible, Claire Starsword! Ugh! I was hopi g that it would be cute but it seems so, ugh! I can't describe it. Anyway, thank you all who reviewed! Please remember to review this drabble before a theme. Review and I will see ya later!


	3. Theme 3: Christmas Fluff

Hello! Annnnddddd, I am back with another Nali theme drabble! Okay...so the next theme will...be...a Christmas Fluff Theme requested by Guest Hawx! Yay! And did you just made an account or is it just me? Oh, and happy new year, guys! I can't believe 2016 just started and i am excited for the new year- and my birthday, which is coming up. *hint hint* wink wink* nudge nudge* Now...On with the drabble!

Theme #3: Christmas ThemeFluff - requested by Hawx

Lisanna sighed sadly as she continued serving food and drinks to her fellow guild mates. It wasn't because she hated them, oh no, they were practically her family, but because it was Christmas. Of course Lisanna loved Christmas- who doesn't?- but Christmas meant something else besides the presents, singing, fighting, drinking, and partying. It meant the mistletoe kiss.

Lisanna never had a mistletoe kiss before in her life. She wanted a kiss on the cheek from Natsu under the mistletoe when they were kids, but that all changed. She was supposedly 'dead', took a while to get back home, and the seven year time gap did her no good in reuniting back with her old childhood best friend. And this year was full of new couples. There was Gray and Juvia, Erza and 'Mystogan'- Jellal *cough cough*- Elfman and Evergreen, Laxus and Mira- along with a bawling Freed and Bickslow who was comforting him- Gajeel and Levy- with a shocked Jet and Droy- and so many more. There were kissing couples as far as the eye could see, which didn't help Lisanna feel better about not having a mistletoe kiss yet.

As she walked back behind the bar counter, she noticed Natsu shoving food down while everyone else was in a full make our session. She gave a sigh of relief. Phew! She wasn't the only one who wasn't kissing. Then, she saw Lucy sitting down next to Natsu. He chatted a few words to her that made her blush before she got up from her seat, running out of the guild, her cheeks reddening. Lisanna frowned slightly. Here she was, hoping that her childhood friend wasn't going to get a mistletoe kiss but with a blushing Lucy running out of the guild, Lisanna might as well be wrong.

"Oi, Lisanna! More food please!" Her ears perked up as she looked up to see Natsu waving his hand, numerous plates emptied clean. She faked a smile and filled her tray with food as she made her way over to Natsu.

"Here you go, Natsu!" She tried to sound happy as she set plate after plate of food in front of him. As she set the final plate down, Natsu grinned his famous smile before shoving more food in his mouth. Lisanna sighed silently to herself and was about to walk away before Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Lisanna. Look. Mistletoe."

She instantly blushed. "O-Oh." Her voice stuttered as she looked to where Natsu was pointing at. Right above their heads was a small piece of green and red. Mistletoe.

"N-Natsu. I-" Lisanna began to say but was cut off as she found a pair of soft lips press against hers. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and the blush on her face reddened even more. She couldn't believe it! She was kissing Natsu! Natsu! After so many years apart, after so many Christmases apart with no mistletoe kiss that she dreamed of, she finally had it. Her eyes teared up a bit as she closed them, kissing him back. The whole guild was cheering but the two still kissed.

Lucy smirked proudly as she leaned on a pole, Loke by her side. Her celestial spirit held her hand and she blushed at the remembrance of the deal she made with Natsu.

*flashback*

"Hey, Luce! Let's make a deal!" Natsu said as he piled food in his mouth. " I've got Loke waiting for you outside your apartment."

"R-Really?! N-Natsu, how'd you do that?!" She blushed. "Wait, what is this deal?"

"Really easy. Now, get some mistletoe and place it over my table. I'm gonna call Lisanna over for more food and then she'll see the mistletoe and bam! We kiss!" Natsu exclaimed.

*flashback ends*

"Thanks, Lucy." Natsu thought to himself as he smirked through his kiss with Lisanna.

End.

Note: Sorry if it's bad. Please review.


	4. Theme 4: Wedding

Theme #4: Wedding - requested by Maiden Warrior

Note: This drabble will be in an alternate universe, or AU

As a little girl, Lisanna loved weddings. The vows, the kiss shared between the bride and the groom, the reception, the idea of a honeymoon, all of it! But what she loved most of all, was the fact that weddings marked the beginning of spending a lifetime with one and only one person and having a family together. Lisanna dreamed of the most romantic man, a prince charming, to be exact. At that time, Lisanna didn't know that her soon to be soul mate was EXTREMELY far from being a prince charming.

She met him when she was seventeen. He was the captain of the boxing team. Dreamy, huh? Wrong! They met when she was going to the boxing ring to give her older brother, Elfman, a drink of water when the captain punched her in the face by mistake. She had a black eye and could barely see through her right eye for about a week or so. The captain, Natsu Dragneel, felt bad for punching her in the face that he treated her out for a cup of coffee. They took the bus to hey to the coffee shop and guess what? Natsu nearly puked on her - who knew a guy who could send nearly thirty guys to the hospital could get motion sickness?- and she had to rub his back to soothe him. Yeah. What a prince charming.

After the coffee shop incident, the silver haired girl began seeing more of the boxing team captain. He'd ask her for help on homework, walk her back home, just...ask your excuse to hang out with her. Finally, the day before senior prom, he asked her out. Now, he may not be real smooth asking her out- heck, it took him five times without being tongue-tied and or blushing to ask her out- but she accepted. So, on the night of the prom, they danced every dance - though she'd have probably a bruised foot the next day- and ate and drank punch- she had a sip and bite of some food before he ate it all. You know how they say that prom was the most magical night of your life? Well, for Lisanna, it really was. Because before the last song ended, Natsu kissed her. His lips were soft, unusual for someone so tough, and Lisanna knew that he was her soul mate.

After high school, they still kept in touch. They'd hang out twice a week at the Fairy Tail Guild, an all you can eat restaurant with drinks and fights. Though they could barely see each other, their relationship lasted for six more years until one day, on Lisanna's twenty third birthday, twenty-four year old Natsu popped the question.

They spent the whole day together. Watched a movie, went shopping, ran a couple of miles, ate. Finally, before the day ended, Natsu bought her a blue cat with a collar on it. As she lifted the cat to read the collar, it read, 'Will you marry us?'. Looking down, Lisanna gasped as she saw Natsu on one knee holding a ring.

Now, at the altar, Lisanna pays no attention to the priest and only smiles at her soul mate. After exchanging vows - she finds it a time waster, since she just wants to become Mrs. Dragneel already- the priest FINALLY pronouncess them husband and wife and as they kiss, the words the priest says next rang in her ears. "I now give you, Mr. And Mrs. Dragneel!"

Note: I'm tired, it's been a long week for me and I don't need any of your hate. Like seriously. If you want me to flesh out this drabble, it isn''t gonna be a drabble anymore. Review and I'm starting to think that I'm not gonna do thirty drabbles any more. Whaddya think?


	5. Theme 5: Happy

Theme #5: Happy-requested by guest Maiden Warrior

Note: This drabble will be an AU drabble and I don't own Fairy Tail except for my OC's, Draco and Zinnia.

"Mama! Papa! Why did you name our cat Happy?" A little girl with short silver hair, about five years of age, asks her parents all the while holding on to a blue cat that was about eight years of age.

"Yeah, Mom! Dad! Why'd ya name our cat Happy? Why couldn't you have named him somethin' cooler, like Drago!" A boy with pink hair, about seven years old, cracks his knuckles while flashing off a toothy grin.

Their parents glance at each other before smiling and turn their attention to their children. The mother, with short silver hair, places down the sweater she was knitting and draws her son in closer to her as her daughter plops down on her husband's lap.

"Draco, Zinnia. Daddy and I...have a story to tell you. It all started not to long ago..."

*flashback*

"Happy birthday, Lisanna!" A silver haired young lady of twenty three years old smiled as she embraced her pink haired boyfriend of six years. Even though the two have been dating for six years, ever since she was seventeen and he was eighteen, their jobs and schedules kept them apart from seeing each other. She worked as a veterinarian, working for nearly ten hours a day and having to help her older sister out at a restaurant for an extra four hours. He worked as a firefighter and even if he had a day off, his cell phone would be ringing all the time, telling him to go to the station, thus making his day off a work day. But, despite their clashing schedules, they'd still make time for dates, even if half the time he's stuffing his face with food.

"Thanks, Natsu! Oh! I missed you so much!" Lisanna Strauss hugged him tighter. In response, Natsu hugged her even harder until she had to choke out that she couldn't breathe.

"Whaddya wanna do today, Liz?" Natsu asked as he let go of the hug.

Lisanna bit her bottom lip, thinking. "I don't know yet, Natsu. I was so busy with work and helping Mira-nee and all that I haven't really thought about it yet."

"Aw, c'mon, Liz! It's your special day! I've the whole day off! I'll do whatever ya want me to do! I'm all fired up!" The twenty-four year old flashed his girlfriend his signature toothy grin.

"Really? All right then. Let's go take a train ride then!"

"What?! N-No way."

"Aw, c'mon, Natsu. You said that you'll do whatever I want you to. And I wanna ride the train!"

"B-But Liz..."

"Just kidding! Did you really think I'd let you ride a train when you have motion sickness? No way!"

"Phew! Okay then, whaddya wanna do?"

For the whole day, Lisanna and Natsu did everything that a normal couple would do. Like going on walks, eating, shopping together. Even though it seemed normal to other couples, it was extraordinary for the two of them. Hey, when you have a schedule that clashes with your girlfriend/boyfriend, time together's pretty great, huh? Well, anyways, as the two were heading back to Lisanna's apartment, she suddenly squealed.

"Look, Natsu! Oh look! A blue cat!" Natsu turned around to see that Lisanna was pointing at a blue cat, who was staring at the two of them longingly behind the pet shop's windows.

"Hold on, Lisanna. I gotta go do somethin' real quick. Could you wait out here?" Lisanna nodded as Natsu walked into the pet shop. She bounced with excitement and squealed. She couldn't believe it! Natsu was going to get her the cat she wanted!

"Happy birthday Lisanna!" Natsu laughed as he showed her the blue cat he just got.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Natsu! Oh look, a collar! Will you marry...us?" Lisanna read the collar that hung from the cat's neck and gasped as she looked down to see Natsu down on one knee, a ring in his hand.

"Lisanna, we've been friends for six years. Let's be together for sixty more years. Will you mar-"

"Yes!" Lisanna almost tackled him, the cat still in her arms. "Oh! This is the happiest moment of my life!" Her blue eyes turned misty as Natsu slipped the ring on her finger. "Wait, does he have a name?"

"Nope. But, I'll let you pick."

"This is the happiest day of my life. So I'll name him Happy!"

*end flashback*

"...and that, is why we named Happy Happy." Lisanna smiles at her son and daughter warmly.

"That was so sweet, Mama!" Zinnia sighed dreamily. "I wish that could happen to me."

"Aw, c'mon, Zinny! That ain't important right now! C'mon! Watch me beat up that Silver! Oh man! I can't wait to see his face!" The kids run out of their parents arms and out of the hut.

Lisanna smiles at her husband. "Hmm, you know, Happy's not a bad name. What do you think?"

Natsu mirrors her smile. "Nah. It's fine the way it is. And, you know, I could've named him the exact same thing." The two glance at the blue cat, smile warmly at him before leaning in for a kiss.

The End.

Note: Okay, just for some clarification. This drabble is a sort of timeskip of the last drabble. Do y'all remember how Natsu and Lisanna met in the last drabble? Okay, remember how Natsu bought a cat for Lisanna for her birthday? Well, this is a timeskip of 7 years after they got married and their kids, Draco and Zinnia, ask their parents of why they named Happy Happy. If you're still confused, PM me and I'll explain it to you. This is a pretty long drabble and it seems a bit out of character? I don't know. Review!


	6. Theme 6: Separated

Theme #6: Separated- requested by Guest Maiden Warrior

"Ever has it been that love knows not it's own depth until the hour of separation."-Khalil Gibran

Natsu Dragneel never thought of the idea that he loved Lisanna Strauss. I mean, come on. They're only kids! Not even close to their tween or their teens years yet! So, 'love' is a pretty big word to describe how he felt about her. Plus, she's not gonna leave him anytime soon. She's Happy's mother and he's the father. She couldn't just up and leave him alone.

But she did.

It all just happened so fast. One minute, Mirajane got accepted as a S-Class mage and the siblings decided to go on a mission together. And the next they came back to the guild, but only two came back and not three. Lisanna had died.

From that point, Natsu hated Elfman. Hated his guts. But even through all the hating, Natsu started to regret so many things that he didn't tell Lisanna. He regretted not saying goodbye to her before the terrible mission. He regretted not telling her 'thank you' for being the mother of their 'son'. He regretted not saying...that he loved her. Even though he was still a kid that tine, he knew that he loved Lisanna. But he regretted not realizing that sooner.

So for the next few years, he tried to move on. Raised Happy on his own. Fought with Gray one too many times a day. And...eventually forgave Elfman for what he did to Lisanna. Because as much as a 'man' Elfman was, Natsu knew that he missed Lisanna and he probably beat himself up of what happened that day.

Even though he acted happy and cheerful, Natsu never really got over her. Everyday, he'd visit the grace he made for her and just sit there and talk to her. He'd talk about the guild, her siblings, how much jewels he made on a mission. And...how he'd lose all of the jewels he earned because of the damage he did. But before he left, he'd always say, "I love you, Lisanna. I'm sorry for never telling you this before."

Now, he as he's in the guild, fighting a shirtless Gray, the guild door opens. Erza pants out. "She's...alive. Lisanna...at the grave...you...made." At the mention of her name, Natsu throws Gray onto the ground before sprinting at top speed. Even though the raindrops drop increasingly and tears well up his eyes, his speed increases. He sees a shocked Mirajane and Elfman and a face he swears he could never forget.

"LISANNA!" He screams as he just tackles her. He doesn't care that her siblings are seeing them. He doesn't care that he's crying in front of her. He just cares that she's in his arms and hugs her tighter as her body trembles from crying.

"N-Natsu..."She hiccups between sobs. "I missed yo-"

"H-Hey. Lisanna. I-I never realized how much I loved you before you disappeared. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you with Happy.''

"Hey, Lisanna?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"I love you."

Note: Ahhhhh! Okay I know many of you are thinking, "This never happened!", I know, it didn't. I decided to write what I would want to happen when Natsu and Lisanna are reunited with each other. I just realized, after writing this theme, that I JUST CAN NOT write angst! I am so sorry that this is one of the many bad drabbles that I wrote. Please don´t hate.


	7. Theme 7: First Dance

Hello! I'm SO sorry for not writing as much as I used to. I had finals and exams and ugh! I had to study, so yeah. But that's over now and I am back with another drabble! This one's for AirBorne3 and I am SO sorry for taking this long to write your drabble. Thanks for being so patient, though!

This drabble is in AU, where Natsu and Lisanna are in middle school, presumably 12-13 years old.

Theme #7: First Dance - requested by AirBorne3

As a kid, Natsu Dragneel never really thought about girls or first kisses or first crushes or anything like that. It wasn't because he was scared of cooties and stuff like that, it was because he didn't find those things interesting. He was more interested in who was the strongest or who was the toughest one. So, when his best friend, Lisanna Strauss, was talking about first dances, he was immediately bored.

"I can't wait for the school's dance! It's gonna be so fun! Are you going, Natsu?" The silver-haired girl sighed dreamily as she asked the pink haired boy. They were in history class together and the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"We're having a dance?!" Natsu yelled out in surprise. Lisanna looked at him and blinked. Once. Twice. How could he not know that?! The dance was on the announcements every SINGLE day, in the morning and on the afternoon, there were posters advertising the dance and everyone was talking about it! Come on now. Really?

"Natsu! Everyone's talking about it!" She huffed out, exasperated.

Natsu rubbed his neck, a sheepish look on his face. "Haha. Sorry, 'bout that. But c'mon Liz! Who cares 'bout dances?! That's boring!" He exclaimed. "The school should make a contest to see who's the strongest!"

Lisanna looked down, sadly. "Oh. I-I don't think I'll go anymore...I just wanted to have my first dance..."

Immediately feeling bad, Natsu tried to apologize. "I didn't mean that, Lisanna! I'm sorry! Don't cry! Tell ya what. I'll go to the dance with you!"

Her blue eyes sparkled. "You will? Thanks Natsu! You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

At the dance, it wasn't entirely bad as Natsu thought. There were the girls who were jumping up and down to the loud music and the boys who were all huddled together at the snack bar. Others were having their pictures drawn by Mr. Reedus Jonah or just walking around the he wasn't interested in bopping his head to the music, he joined the other boys around the snack bar. The DJ played loud pop music, loud enough to wake the dead, until the DJ, played a slow song, 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada. Natsu felt a tug on his tuxedo sleeve. It was Lisanna.

"Natsu...d-do you want to dance?" She stuttered with pink cheeks.

He gulped. "Liz...I don't know how to dance."

She smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, I don't either. Let's just make it up as we go."

Natsu took her hand and escorted her to the dance floor. Looking at the others, he placed his hands on her hips and she placed her hands on his shoulders. They swayed back and forth to the music. He occasionally twirled her around whenever the singer sang, " 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling..." The two tweens kept on dancing, never paying attention to the song until it ended.

"That's it for tonight, you guys! Thank you Fairy Tail Middle!" The DJ shouted as the students cheered in delight. Lisanna and Natsu sheepily pulled away from each other, blushing. When Natsu wasn't looking, Lisanna stood on tip toes and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks for being my first dance, Natsu. I had a great time." Lisanna smiled before running off. Natsu just stood there, surprised at what just happened. A few moments later, he blushed and covered the cheek Lisanna pecked him with a hand. Even though Natsu wasn't interested in things like first crushes and first kisses, he decided that a first dance can be an exception.

End.

Whaddya think and review if you want to pick the next theme! If you just type in the theme and there's no review to this drabble, I'll ignore your request.


	8. Theme 8: Valentine

Happy Valentine's Day y'all! Ahahaha, I'm such a loner! While everyone else is out spending time with their boyfriends or girlfriends, I'm in my room. Eating discount chocolate. I bought for myself. While writing fanfics. :'(

Anyways, in the spirit of Valentine's Day, this theme will be Valentine's Day! Yay! :")

Theme #8: Valentine's Day

It was Valentine's Day and unlike the other girls, Lisanna didn't have a Valentine. Juvia gave Gray chocolates- remember the last time she tried to bake?- Levy shoved a box of chocolates in Gajeel's face, Lucy denied fiercely that she made the box of chocolates for Loke, and so on. Lisanna wanted to make Natsu chocolate, but seeing that she could barely talk to him, giving him chocolates was out of the question.

She walked out of the guild and to the forest, trying to avoid the lovey dovey couples for making her feel bad for not having a date. As she neared the hut she and Natsu made years ago, she spotted a silhouette of a spiky haired boy. Natsu. Sitting by himself. Lisanna desperately wanted to just walk over and sit next to him, but they aren't kids anymore. Back then, she could sit next him and talk about everything. Now, she could barely look at him, let alone talk to him. She just stood there, watching his back when he suddenly turned around and grinned at her.

"C'mon out, Lisanna!" He patted the ground next to him, offering her to sit down. She blushed as she shyly walked over and sat down next to him. They sat together in a comfortable silence. Lisanna didn't mind; as long as she was with him, it didn't matter if they didn't talk at all.

"Hey, Lisanna. Wanna kiss?" Natsu broke the silence.

"H-Huh?" Lisanna turned pink from the word 'kiss'.

"Yeah! A kiss!" Natsu grinned proudly, holding out a handful of flat-bottomed, tear shaped, plastic wrapped pieces of chocolates in his hand. Hershey kisses. "I've got milk chocolate kisses, white chocolate kisses, cookie and cream kisses, peppermint kisses, almond kisses. Which one do you want?"

Lisanna turned even redder. Silly her! She couldn't believe that she thought that Natsu meant a real kiss! "O-Oh. You meant that kiss! I'll have the pep-" She was cut off as his lips crashed into hers. His lips felt soft, something she didn't expect. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended quickly as well.

Lisanna gasped as she covered her lips, her face nearly turning that a human tomato. "N-Natsu!"

He laughed slightly, rubbing his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lisanna!"

End.

How was it? Bad? Cliché? Fluffy? Please review and I hope you have a great Valentine's Day. Sorry for not posting the theme you requested yet, ObeliskX, I'll update it soon, I promise. Can I get at least 30 reviews by the end if this drabble? Please review! And if you want to pick a theme, review this one first before requesting the theme you want! See ya!


	9. Theme 9: Genderswap

Note: Before you read this drabble while your eyes are bleeding from this terribly horrible drabble, please just know that I have never written a theme like this before so please don't hate me if this drabble is terrible. The theme for this drabble is genderswap, requested by ObeliskX.

Theme #9: Genderswap- requested by ObeliskX.

Note: the drabble will be in the original universe, the Fairy Tail universe, and everyone is genderswapped. Plus, in this drabble, Natsu's genderswap name will be Natsanna, Lisanna's genderswap name will be Nali.

At first glance, Natsanna Dragneel seemed like a sweet girl. A girly girl if you will. Her name sounded like a girl who would like to sit down with her friends and gossip about other girls and flirting with cute or hit boys. Wrong! Natsanna LOVED fighting. Fighting with all out punches, kicks, and magic. She ate more than all of the men combined - let's face it, she's the main reason why the Fairy Tail Guild is always running out of food- wore baggy sweatpants, a tank top under a sleeveless jacket, a white scarf around her neck, along with sandals, she rarely brushed her hair, and tends to destroy towns easily.

Natsanna didn't mind being a tomboy, but she felt different. Girls her age, Gruvia, Eleen, Miraxus, were tomboys, as well. Except all three of them liked boys. Gruvia with Jay, Elfgreen with Elfgreen, Miraxus with LaMira. That's where she felt different. She wasn't interested in guys. Sure some were hot, but she wasn't interested. She'd rather fight than date, to be honest. She wondered if there was a someone out there that would complete her. Little did she knew, there was someone for her.

At first glance, Nali Strauss sounded like a boy you wouldn't want to mess around with. After all, his eldest brother LaMira, and his older sister, Eleen, where tough people. Eleen was more of man than a lady and LaMira was known as Fairy Tail's demon. Nope! Nali was the opposite of his siblings. He rarely fought and preferred helping others. He loved animals and everything nature. He usually wore a green striped sweater and a pair of shorts. Yeah. Nali isn't a man, huh?

Nali didn't mind being more feminine, but he hated how he wasn't feeling like his friends. His friends, Jay, Elfgreen, his brother LaMira, we're all rough and tumble type guys, but they had one thing that Nali didn't. Girlfriends. Nali didn't mind being single, the fact that people didn't like him because he was different puzzled him. And that's when he met Natsanna.

She was tough as nails but really warm when she wasn't fighting. She ate more than Nali ever could and got into more fights than he did. She got motion sickness easily and could be insanely loyal. He was as soft as a pillow and gentle to anyone he met. They completed each other.

It didn't take long for a shy boy to propose to the world's most aggressive girl, but they did it. Here they are. In front of their friends and family. In a church. With a priest. About to say 'I do'.

End.

Note: Natsu is Natsanna Dragneel, Nali is Lisanna Strauss, LaMira is Mirajane Strauss, Gruvia is Gray, Jay is Juvia, Eleen is Elfman, Elfgreen is Evergreen, and Miraxus is Laxus. Sorry that this drabble is bad. This is my first genderswap theme. Please don't hate. Should I go from 30 themes to 15? What do you think? Review.


	10. Theme 10: Kisses

Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been writing that much on this fic. I don't know, I'm just kinda waiting for more reviews and I'm having writer's block as of right now. So, this came to my mind and I don't want to lose it so I'm sorry if it seems short but please read!

I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did, Nali would happen a long time ago.

Theme #10: Kisses

"Hey, Lisanna. Do you know where j want to kiss you?"

Lisanna Strauss whipped her head back to face her boyfriend of three years, Natsu Dragneel, with a smirk on his face that she could not understand what was going on in his mind.

"Um, do you want to kiss my lips?" She guessed.

"Nope!" He grinned his 100 - watt smile at her.

"My cheek?" She tried again.

"Not even close!" Again, his smile was so confident that she didn't know of he was teasing or if he was truly happy.

"My neck?" She winced, hoping that it wasn't correct.

"What the-NO!" Natsu looked confused before returning back to his signature grin.

"My hand?"

"Nah!"

Finally frustrated, Lisanna sighed and cried out, "Then where do you want to kiss me?!"

"In front of our families and friends. At an an altar. In front of a priest, ready to say 'I do'..." Lisanna's blue eyes widened as her boyfriend slowly bent down...

End!

Note: Whaddya think? Please review!


	11. Theme 11: Music

Note: I do not own the song ' Heaven'. Bryan Adams does. I merely used a few lines of his song. All rights go to Bryan Adams.

Theme #11: Music-requested by Guest Maiden Warrior

If you knew Lisanna Strauss, the first thing you'd say is that she LOVES music. She doesn't just love music. She breathes music, lives music. She sings everywhere; in the car, jamming to a song, in the shower, doing homework, you name it. Lisanna was constantly playing instruments at the senior centers, on the sidewalks-she is only doing this because of her love of music, not because she was homeless, mind you-cafe's, bakeries, anywhere. So, it's no surprise, really, that you'd find her in the Fairy Tail Guild singing in front of all of the wild and reckless guildmates there. And, one particular guildmate who is by far the wildest and most reckless one, is her boyfriend.

Ah yes, Natsu Dragneel. He may be too wild and reckless, but that doesn't mean he knows his girlfriend. He could tell you how Lisanna loses herself in her music. He could tell you the way her sapphire eyes light up as she sings. He could tell you how Lisanna puts all of her emotions in her singing. If she's mad, she would raise her voice and she'd turn red. If she was happy, her songs would sound light and cheerful, a smile as she sings. If she's sad, her voice would sound subtly desperate and knowing Lisanna for so long, he could always tell.

Natsu likes music, but isn't extremely into it as his girlfriend. But that doesn't stop him from singing. And of course...that doesn't stop him from writing her song at least for their anniversary together.

So one rowdy day at the guild, Natsu climbed onto the stage, a guitar hanging loosely around his neck and a microphone in his hand. Nearing the mic to his lips, he screamed, "HEY!" Heads turned and everyone's eyes were on him. Grinning, he spoke, "I wrote ya a song, Liz! Happy anniversary!" The guild whooped and teased a blushing Lisanna, who met his eyes and smiled. With confidence, he sang,

"Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years

It was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me"

He looked into her sapphire eyes and remembered the first time they ever met, when blur met brown eyes, he knew that she wasn't someone he was going to lose. Tears started to form when a flashback of when he thought she was dead crossed his mind.

"Baby you're all that I want

When you're layin' here in my arms

I'm findin' hard to believe

We're in heaven"

Natsu continued to sing, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

'Cause our love will light the way"

Jumping off the stage, all the while still singing and playing his guitar he felt his heart beat faster when he saw tears in her eyes. 'Almost there...'

"I've been waitin' for so long

For somethin' to arrive

For love to come along

Now our dreams are coming true

Through the good times and the bad

Yeah, I'll be standin' there by you"

As Natsu thought of everything he and Lisanna had gone through lust to be together, he dropped down on one knee, as the whole guild gasped, a ring in his hand. He didn't care about the rest of them. His eyes were on Lisanna only.

"You're all that I want

You're all that I need..."

End.

Note: Whoo! What did y'all think? Okay, once again, I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. BRYAN ADAMS DOES. Now don't go saying that I stole his song, 'cause I didn't. All credits go to Mr. Adams. Aside from that, how was the drabble? Please review! And remember, if you want to suggest a theme, please review this drabble before requesting any theme. If you don't listen to my simple rules, I'll ignore your request. Please review!


	12. Theme 12: Last Name

Theme #12: Last Name

"Hey, Lisanna! I think you should change!" Lisanna Strauss frowns slightly as she looks up from the table she was currently cleaning to meet her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, in the eye.

Feeling self conscious, Lisanna's frown deepened. "Change? Change what? My hair?" The silver-haired asks, tugging onto her short sliver hair. She out grew it a bit, but it was still shorter than the other girls' hair. But still. Even though it is short, it wasn't that bad, was it?

Grinning like a mischievous little child, Natsu shakes his head. "Nope!"

"Hmm, my clothes?" She guesses again. Okay okay. Just because she doesn't dress a bit more conservatively than the other girls *cough cough, LUCY*, doesn't mean that her taste in clothes was that bad, was it?

Still smiling, the pink haired shakes his head. "Wrong!"

"My eye color?" She tries again. All right, all right. She knows that this doesn't make any sense, but still! You never know! Natsu may like a certain eye color on her! Like green or gray, or hazel, or, any other Cole besides crystal blue.

"Huh? No! Not even close!" Oh gosh, how that smile haunts her, taunting her that she still couldn't think of what he's up to.

"My weight? Don't you dare say that, Natsu!"

"Nope nope nope! I wouldn't even dare!"

After about a good ten minutes or so of guessing and getting wrong answers, Lisanna feels her patience running out.

With a sigh, she breathes out, "Okay, so you do t want me to change my hair, my eye color, my clothes, my weight, or anything like that! So what do you want me to change?!" The poor girl nearly screams out.

"Your last name..." A smirk is plastered all over Natsu's face as he goes down in one knee, and pulls out a ring from a pocket of his jacket...

End.

Note: I'm so sorry I'm on a cheesy, proposal streak! I just LOVE the idea of Natsu proposing to Lisanna in cute, cheesy ways! Anyways, please leave a review, and if you have a theme you like to write, please review this drabble first before choosing a theme. And because I'm so lazy, instead of sending you a message, I'd rather ask you here. JD98, do you have a theme you would like me to write? You've been such a great reviewer, always reviewing most of my chapters and I'm so grateful for that, so thank you. Of there's a theme you like me to write, don't hesitate to ask by putting your desired theme in the reviews. Until then!


	13. Theme 13: School

Theme #13: School-Requested by Guest Maiden Warrior

Note: This drabble will be in an alternate universe, or AU, where Natsu and Lisanna are both in college, around the ages of 18-21.

Lisanna heard a loud groan coming from the person to her right; Natsu. She sighed silently as she busied herself taking notes from the lecturing professor, trying not to pay too much attention to Professor Happy, who was passing out their last midterm. For the silver haired girl, she could say that it was safe to say that Natsu wasn't exactly the brightest kid academically. For a guy who was in boxing, you'd think that his exams and midterms must have been decent enough for him to pass his classes. Think again. Natsu would sleep in all of his classes, not do any homework whatsoever, and crams at the last minute for final exams, and barely passed his classes. Wow.

"Natsu..." The blue professor handed back the pink haired boy his quiz, faced down. And of course, what does it mean when a teacher gives you back your test faced down? Ya flunked.

"Miss Lisanna. Excellent job, of course!" The blue cat grinned as he gave her back her quiz, to which she got a perfect score. Natsu craned his neck to peek at her quiz, only to deflate in defeat, knowing that his childhood friend obviously did WAY better than him.

"What did you get, Natsu?" Lisanna tried to look at the pink haired's quiz.

He quickly covered his quiz. "R-Really bad. Oh man. Erza's gonna kill me!" Natsu groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh, come on, Natsu! You're great at sports though! You beat me every time!" The silver haired girl tried to cheer up her friend. He didn't answer her. They continued writing down notes until the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. As the rest of the class began packing up, Natsu suddenly broke the silence between the two friends.

"You know what, Liz? I just realized something." Natsu said all of a sudden.

"And that is?" Lisanna arched an eyebrow.

"I'm bad in English, but I can tell you that I love you. I'm bad in geography but I can tell you that you live in my heart. I'm bad in history but I can remember when I first saw you. I'm bad in chemistry but I can tell you what's the reaction when you smile. I'm bad in physics, but I can tell you the intensity of spark my eyes when I see you..." And in the middle of that empty college lecture hall with only Lisanna, Natsu dropped on one knee, a beautiful diamond ring in hand...

END!

Note: What did you think? And, I'm so sorry that it's cheesy! Please review! Until then!


	14. Theme 14: Jealousy and Almost Dates

Theme #14: Lisanna goes on a date with someone and Natsu completely loses it - requested by Fairy Tail 05

It was disgusting. It was, well, unbearable. How could anyone call it cute?! He knew he should have beat up that guy since the first day he met him! That guy was creepy, disgusting! Better yet, why was Lisanna hanging out with that trash?!

It all happened too quickly. One day, Lisanna's back from Edolas after everyone thought she was dead, a week later, she's hanging out with Bickslow. Okay okay. Natsu will admit, he should have hung out more with his old childhood friend instead of doing his daily activities, but still! That doesn't mean that she had to hang around him! Heck, she could have talked to anybody! There's Mira, there's Cana, there's Levy, Lucy, anybody! But why him?!

"Natsu! Are you even paying attention to me?!" The blonde haired girl in front of him frowned, clearly annoyed by the pink haired in front of her.

"H-huh? What did ya say?" Natsu snapped out of his thoughts.

Lucy sighed before going back to her usual perkiness. "Lisanna's going on a date with Bickslow tonight!"

Natsu nearly fell off of his chakr. What?! A date?! Lisanna's going on a date with that piece of trash?! Not on his watch. He left the table, storming mad, leaving a stunned Lucy behind, and walked towards a giggling Lisanna and a flirty Bickslow. Natsu grabbed Bickslow by the front of his shirt, shaking him.

"All right, ya piece of trash! You ain't gonna take Lisanna on a date! You're freaking creepy and what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Natsu boomed out loud.

"Girlfriend?! Wait, Lisanna, you're taken?!" Bickslow wounded surprised.

"Like hell she is! Now get outta here and don't even touch her! Don't look at her, don't talk to her, don't even go near her! Ya got me?!" The Salamander threw an arm around Lisanna as the other male stumbled outside, utterly confused.

"Natsu! What was that all about?! Were you...jealous?" Lisanna asked, amazed.

"Of course not! I'm not jealous! I'm just...scared to lose you one more time..."

End.

Note: I'm sorry it sucks! :'( But please review! Whoo! Halfway there! 16 more themes to do!

But, Guest - you know who you are ;)- hi! Thanks for reading my story and my profile! Wow! I never thought that someone would try to guess my age! But no, that is not my age but I appreciate you trying. :)


	15. Theme 15: Birthdays

Theme #15: Birthdays - requested by Guest grapevine129

*imagine that Lisanna and Natsu are a married couple*

Today was just a normal day for most people. But for Lisanna Strauss-no, Lisanna Dragneel, it was his birthday. As a kid, her husband never really, celebrated his birthday. He just regarded it as another day of the year. Nothing more, nothing less. To Lisanna, who grew up with numerous birthday parties and celebrations, it was horrific for her! How could someone just forget about their birthday?! Apparently, Natsu did. So, from that point on, the silver-haired made it her mission to celebrate her husband of one year's day of birth.

She woke up suddenly at that realization and after confirming that her husband's brown eyes were closed and his toned chest was rising and falling at a consistent rate, Lisanna wiggled her way out of his tight embrace and tip toed out towards the door. Her hand wrapped around the chilling door knob as her wrist turned it, leaving a small, space for the silver-haired to slip through. After tip toeing past their bedroom, she made her way into the kitchen, where she began to work.

Lisanna grabbed a bowl, some ingredients, and started to bake away. It was perfect. The perfect breakfast for Natsu - an all you can eat breakfast with lots of his favorite foods, including a birthday cake. As she was about to work on the next dish, a strong arm was wrapped around her small waist, and a husky whisper tickled her ear. "What are you doing?"

Lisanna gasped as she let go of the spoon in her hand, causing the wooden spoon to drop on the kitchen floor. Her plan, her perfect plan, foiled.

"W-What are you doing up this early, N-Natsu?" She stammered, trying to play it cool.

He scoffed. "Didja think I didn't notice the bed empty? What's all of this?" The pink haired nodded towards the bowl on the kitchen counter.

She blushed. "I wanted to surprise you...breakfast in bed. It's your big day."

"Big day? What big day?" Natsu asked, confused.

Lisanna could only gape at him. How could he?! Just...How could he forget his own birthday?!

"Natsu! Today's your birthday!" She cried out.

"Huh? Oh yeah...today's the day." He finally remembered. "So what? It's not like it's important."

"Not important?! Natsu, you were born and... and...you should at least be grateful to your parents!"

"For what? I didn't do anything goo-"

"You came into my life! You're my best friend, my lover, all in one! And...your birthday's not important?! Birthdays are meant to be celebrated with the ones you lov-"

"Everyone I love left me. How can I be so sure you won't leav-"

"I'm not leaving you. I promise." Brown eyes meet blue eyes with a determined gaze before Natsu broke into his signature grin.

"Thanks, Liz.'

"Well, since my plan was ruined, I've got a backup." And with that, she pulled out a piece of red velvet cake, with a candle in the center. "Go on. Make a wish."

His brown eyes fleet error close, his grin widened, as the candle's flame was soon eaten by Natsu.

"Whaddya wish for?" Lisanna asked as she set the cake down.

"You..."Natsu whispered as the couple leaned for a kiss...

End!

Note: I apologize for this terrible drabble but please review! And whoo! Almost there! Just 15 more to go!


	16. Theme 16: Wedding Planning

Theme #16: Wedding Planning - requested by animegamernerd15

As a young girl until now, Lisanna LOVED weddings, but it just can't be a normal wedding. She LOVED the big, grand, elegant weddings. A normal wedding was, well, too normal. The dresses were plain, the tuxedos were plain, the tableware, the lights, were not beautiful or flashy. In those elegant weddings, they were beautiful; the ladies would wear puffy ballgowns, the men would wear the sort of old fashioned tuxedos royals would wear in the past. A crystal chandelier would hang on the ceiling of the dance floor, the tableware would be elegant, waiters would pull out chairs, the music would be romantic. Yep, a fairy tale wedding indeed. But, that wasn't the real reason why Lisanna loved elegant weddings. She loved the fact that elegant weddings reminded her of the fairy tale princes and princesses that she had read so much in her childhood. Because the prince and princess would throw a grand wedding as a way to mark the beginning of their life together. So, when the silver haired girl was engaged to a certain pink haired Salamander, she almost immediately started to plan out her fairy tale wedding.

Natsu HATED weddings. Okay okay, he'll admit that it is harsh to say, but he always had doubts about it. Know how at every wedding ceremony, the groom and bride would exchange vows, agreeing that they would stay with each other through everything? The pink haired Salamander never had a real family. Sure he had Fairy Tail, but his own biological mother and father abandoned him and Igneel had to take care of him. So, as he got older, Natsu made a vow to himself that he, no matter the circumstances, would ever get married. But fate had other plans for Natsu. He met and fell in love with a certain short, silver haired girl and the next thing he knew, he proposed to her. Now, he has to plan a wedding. But because he could never be so sure that she would leave him, he decided that a simple wedding would be the best.

*one week after the proposal*

"Ugh, Mira-nee! I can't believe him! He knows how much I want a big, elegant wedding, but yet, he doesn't listen to me! I'd say something about the wedding, Natsu would shrug it off and just plan his own thing for our own wedding! Ugh!" Lisanna complained one week after her proposal to Natsu.

Her older sister smiled sympathetically. "Lisanna, did you and Natsu actually...ever sat down and planned the wedding together?"

Lisanna was stumped. She and Natsu actually never did that! The two of them were too busy doing their own idea of the perfect wedding!

"You're right, Mira-nee! I never did talk to him about this before! Oh! That explains a lot of things! Gotta go! Thanks Mira-nee!" Mirajane watched as her little sister, ran out of the guild, waving as she began to run towards the house she and Natsu were living together.

"Natsu! I'm home!" Lisanna called out as she kicked off her shoes. Her lover came out of their bedroom, yawning.

"Oh. Hey, Liz." He murmured as the couple leaned for a kiss.

"Natsu, we need to talk." The couple walked into the kitchen as she started to prepare dinner.

"T-Talk?! Talk about what?! I didn't do anything! It was Gray!" Natsu panicked.

His lover laughed. "Natsu, you're not in trouble. No, I wanted to talk about out wedding. You haven't been listening to my idea of the elegant wedding. You're doing your own ideas! What's up with that?"

"Lisanna, will you stay with me forever?" Natsu said suddenly, out of the blue.

"What? Of course I will! Why?" Lisanna wondered how that had to do with their wedding.

"My parents left me when I was young. Igneel left me. Everyone I love left me. I...wanted a simple wedding. So that way...if you left me...I...I wouldn't feel that bad..."

Lisanna lifted up her lover's scarred chin, kissed his cheek and smiled sympathetically at him. "Natsu, I'm never going to leave you. Your parents and Igneel missed out on what a wonderful person you are. They didn't really try to reconnect with you. Remember when I was in Edolas? Even though it took me a long time to get back to you, I'm with you now. We've been through a lot together and we'll stay together."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Natsu shifted uncomfortably in his elegant tuxedo, but was still glad that Lisanna allowed him to wear his signature scarf. He stared at the elegant building. It wasn't his taste of style, but of it meant that Lisanna was happy and that they'll be with each other forever, he didn't mind.

End!

Note: Sorry it sucks! I tried! But please review! 14 more to go!


	17. Theme 17: Movie Trailer

Theme #17: Movie Trailer

 _italics- Lisanna's writing_

 **bold - the movie trailer narration**

regular - showing the action of the characters

 _IMAGINE..._

 _Dear Diary, I am not special..._

 **Everything changed for everyone on the Fairy Tail Guild when she died...**

Shows the whole guild in shock, a crying Mirajane and Elfman. Forwards to Natsu, who is crying and punching a tree.

 **But when she came back, everything changed...**

Shows Lisanna reunited with her siblings and Natsu. Jumps forward to Natsu talking to Lisanna.

"Hey, Liz. I want ya to meet my girlfriend, Lucy." Shows Natsu and Lucy holding hands, and Lisanna dropping a cup in surprise.

 **She was no longer special to him anymore...**

Shows Lisanna crying as she writes in her diary.

 **But in her own world, she could change all of that.**

 _Dear Diary, I am not special in real life, but here, I am. In here, Natsu and I are together. In here, Lucy and Natsu aren't a couple. Natsu sails a tree for me and not for Lucy. Here, Natsu saves me, and not her. In here, I am special._

 **When disaster comes back once again...**

Shows Lisanna writing in her journal as she sits on the train tracks, when a train suddenly is charging towards her. Her eyes widen out and as she does, it hits her. The train stops and her diary drops from her hand and onto the train track.

 **It might not be disaster after all...**

Shows Lisanna waking up and seeing Natsu grinning at her as he kisses her forehead.

"C'mon, Liz! Ya can't be sleeping on our date!"

Time skips, showing Lisanna and Natsu together, just as she had wanted in her diary.

 **But nothing lasts forever...**

Shows Natsu and Lisanna having fun on the train tracks. Lisanna sees a train coming at Natsu.

"Natsu!" She pushes him away, and and she is hit by the

"LISANNA!" Natsu screams as he holds her lifeless body.

 **She has a choice...**

Shows Lisanna looking at Natsu crying over her lifeless body, as she cries. An angel appears before her.

"Hello, Lisanna. I am Mavis, your...guardian angel. You have a choice, to either live here in your journal..."Mavis snaps her fingers, Lisanna's journal appears with a flashback, where she and Natsu are a couple.

"Or you can live in reality..." She snaps her fingers again and Lisanna turns to her left and sees the real world, reality, where Natsu and Lucy are together.

 **Will she choose reality...?**

Shows Mavis showing Lisanna a flashback of Natsu and Lucy holding hands, laughing as Lisanna looks tearfully.

 **Or her own world...?**

Shows a flashback of Lisanna and Natsu holding hands, smiling.

 **But there's a problem...**

"Lisanna, both of your choices of consequences. If you choose to live here in your own world, your life here is incomplete. You never finished your journal. There is no way of knowing what would happen next. But if you choose to go back to reality, you will die from a broken heart."

 **So what will she choose...?**

Lisanna takes a deep breath as she answers Mavis. "I choose..."

D _ear Diary, I am Not Special...coming soon..._

End!

Note: I'm so sorry for the terrible movie trailer! This is my first one and this idea is kind of my next idea for an upcoming Nali fic as soon as this Theme Challenge is done. Please review your opinions and so you think that this is a good idea for a fic? Please review!


	18. Theme 18: First Love

Theme #18: First Love

They all say that first love doesn't last. But for Natsu, his first love was his true love.

He didn't believe in love. He was left behind twice and didn't believe in those sappy fairy tales. But when he joined Fairy Tail, he met her. He'll admit that he still doesn't understand why she would ever approach him in the first place, but he was grateful for her. When he joined the guild, he didn't talk to anyone until she came. He remembers her red umbrella, her red guild mark, her blue eyes, her silver hair, her soft voice. He didn't know at that time that he loved her.

They were best friends. They played with each other more than any other Fairy Tail kid in the guild and had a blast together. He laughs slightly as he remembers the day she popped the question, asking if she could be his wife when they grew up. He remembers being embarrassed and she had to cover it, saying that she was joking. Oh, how had he took for granted.

She was dead. And by the hands of her older brother, the one she loved so much. Natsu fell back into depression, never talking to anyone and getting emotional at certain times. As the years flew by, he learned to cope with it, but feel down, he missed her like crazy. He remembered her asking if she could be his wife. Back then, he would've been flustered and stammer out a hardly understandable answer, but now, he would've said yes. Yes and yes a thousand times.

When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he wasn't interested. She was just another friend-well, a pretty high maintenance friend. I mean, come on. She would need his help nearly every five minutes and as much as he loved his friends, having Lucy around made him miss Lisanna more. They were so similar; they would always be together with him, no matter where he went. So, he had to pretend that Lucy was Lisanna, just to numb the pain.

When she came back, he was afraid to touch her. What if she left again? What if his first love with her was just puppy love and nothing else? He missed her when she was gone and now that she's back, he didn't know how to approach her. What would he say? What would she do? But when she was in danger, he dropped everything and ran off or save her. He didn't care if they haven't talked in forever, he had to save her. He was glad he did.

Now, Natsu smiles lovingly at her, who was fast asleep in his arms, her head resting in his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiles even more as he rests his hand in her growing stomach. He kisses her forehead as he pulls a blanket around them. He didn't care if they say that the two of then would break apart because they were each other's first love. Because he knew that deep down, his first love with Lisanna was his first and only love.

End!

Note: I apologize for this fast and pretty bad drabble. I didn't have any more themes and I just thought of this on a whim. Please review and please sugget some themes for the next few more chapters. 12 more to go!


	19. Theme 19: Hot Girls

Theme #19: Hot Girls

*this is my version of what happened between Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy during Mirajane's and Jenny's battle.*

Lisanna sighed inwardly to herself as she tore her gaze from her childhood friend. She wished that the battle was over, not caring much if her older sister won or if Jenny won. Heck, she didn't even know why she was participating in the battle anyway. She should know better than to join Mira with her battle. Lisanna looked at Lucy, who was wearing a white bikini with a pink flower detail, showing off her every curve. The silver haired girl looked at herself and tugged at her school swimsuit, wishing that she could be like Lucy. Because that way, if she was Lucy, Natsu could pay attention to her.

Lisanna was never considered a 'hot girl' but more of a 'cute girl'. Okay, she does have a curvaceous figure like any of the other Fairy Tail girls, but what sets her apart from the rest of them is the fact that she doesn't show her body off. Lisanna wore more conservative clothes, nothing showing her cleavage, nothing revealing. Okay, she'll admit that she wore some bikinis now and then, but that was because a one piece would be too hot and plus, just because she wore a bikini doesn't mean that she was comfortable. Heck, she felt so scandalous wearing a bikini! And, because of this, Lisanna was considered a 'cute girl'.

As soon as she changed out of her one piece swimsuit, Lisanna changed back into her t-shirt and shorts and walked out of the battle arena, where there were more poses to flaunt and more revealing clothes to be worn. As she walked outside the stadium, she heard an all too familiar voice call her name.

"Oi! Lisaaaaannaaaa!"

She turned around and noticed Natsu, saving at her, ushering her over to join him watch the battle. Her heart skipped a beat and butterflies swarmed her stomach. Flashbacks of the other, prettier girls who flaunted off their every curve with revealing clothes and Natsu staring at a bikini'ed Lucy made Lisanna felt disheartened once again, but nevertheless, she forced a smile and made her way over to where Natsu was sitting.

"Hi, Natsu." She greeted with a small smile, trying her best to keep calm when she was mentally freaking out on the inside.

"Hiya Liz! Why are ya leavin' so soon? The battle's not o'er yet!" Natsu grinned his signature grin and Lisanna felt herself melt.

"A-Ah, well, um...I...felt...different from the others..." Lisanna stammered at first before muttering the rest of her sentence.

"Different? How?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Natsu, what's your definition of a hot girl?" Lisanna shot him with a question of her own.

"Well, she's gotta be blonde, she has to have big boobs, um...what else...she's got to have a good figure..." The Salamander began listing things he thought that made a girl 'hot'.

"Well then, I'm not a 'hot girl'." Lisanna told him flatly, trying hard not to burst into tears.

"I said a hot girl. Not a perfect girl..." Natsu grinned mischievously as he leaned in for a kiss...

End!

Note: Sorry it's so cheesy and weird! Please review about your thoughts and what theme you would like next.


	20. Theme 20: Mothers' Day

Theme #20: Mothers' Day

"Happy Mothers Day, Mama!"

Lisanna Dragneel groaned as she forced her crystal blue eyes open, rubbing her eyes to further clear her vision. As her vision cleared, she could see her husband of seven years, Natsu Dragneel and her children, Draco and Zinnia, all grinning. Natsu was holding a tray that had jam and toast, glasses of milk, fruits, and small Hershey Kisses. Her kids were holding two cards, both a bit messy, the work of a seven year old bit and a five year old girl.

Nevertheless, Lisanna's eyes lit up. "Aw! Thank you Draco, Zinnia! Come over here and give Mama a big hug!" Her children sprinted to her bed and she gave them the biggest hug she could muster. Her husband chuckled, walking over to her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he set the tray on her lap.

"Look what the kids made, hon."

The silver-haired mother gasped. "Did you guys make this all by yourself?"

The kids nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh! Me and Zinnia picked out da food and Pa warmed the bread and cut the fruits for us!" Her pink haired son chimed.

"Do you like it, Mama?" She turned to her silver-haired daughter, who looked enthusiastic and bubbly.

Lisanna's smile widened as she gave a kiss to her children and husband. "I LOVED it, Zinny. You all worked so hard for me! Come on, let's rat the breakfast!" With that, breakfast was served along with the Dragneel kids telling their mother about how long they decided to surprise her in bed, how hard it was to keep the secret and so forth.

"Mama! Mama! Can you please read my card?"

"No! Ma! Read mine's first!"

Lisanna giggled as she gently petted her children's heads. "Of course I'll read you cards. Since you asked first, Zinny, I'll read yours first." Zinny beamed as Draco was pouting.

Lisanna's eyes skimmed line after line of words in her card. She was surprised that Zinny's handwriting was so neat, just like...Lucy's. That must be it. Zinny must have asked her Aunt Lucy for help. In Lucy's handwriting, the card read out, "Happy Mothers Day, Mama! Thank you for taking care of me! I love you! Love, Zinny." The lack of words were exchanged for pictures of Lisanna and Zinny together, hearts, "I love you's" and butterflies.

"Did you like it, Mama?" Her daughter looked up at her with expecting eyes.

Lisanna giggled. "I LOVED it, Zinny! Thank you! Draco, can I read your card now?"

Her son perked up. "Sure thing, Ma!" He handed her the card, which the front was decorated with some hearts and no surprise, a dragon and some fire. When she opened the card, she saw his messy handwriting, but nevertheless, she continued reading. It read, 'Happy Mothers Day, Ma! Thank you for taking care of me and cooking the best foods in the whole world! You're the best mom on the whole world! I love you! -Draco.'

"Didja like it, Ma?!"

Lisanna smiled. "I love both of them and I love you two as well!" She gave them another kiss and hug before Natsu interrupted them.

"Hey! C'mon kids! Get dressed! We're goin' to the Fullbusters! Your Uncle and Aunt invited us for dinner!" Natsu announced, as the kids ran out of their parents' bedroom to get dressed.

"Happy Mothers Day, Liz..." Natsu whispered as they leaned for a kiss. "Seven years, huh?"

Lisanna smiled. "Seven best years with you..."

This was the best Mothers Day ever. And nothing could ever change that.

End.

Note: I apologize for this pretty long drabble but please review your thoughts on it and please suggest any themes you have in mind. There's only 10 more themes before we hit 30! Whoo! And happy mothers day! Please tell your mother you love her and show her how much you appreciate her. Until then!


	21. Theme 21: Home

Theme #21: Home

They say that home is where the heart is. And he found home in her arms.

Natsu trudged tiredly back to his hut through the thick snow. He had just came back home from yet another mission with Team Natsu and yet again, Lucy was nagging them to no end of how the team lost most of the jewels they earned because of how they managed to destroy another town. He shivered and pulled his scarf closer to him. He couldn't wait to go back home. Lisanna promised to cook his favorite meals and with that new profound motivation, he began sprinting back home.

"LISANNA! I'M HOME!" He would bellow as he kicked his shoes off, not caring much if Lisanna would scold him for not putting his shoes away neatly. As if on cue, Lisanna would come out of the kitchen, a small smile on her face.

"Welcome home, dear." She'd say as they leaned in for a small kiss. "Dinner's ready." Their hands would intertwine and she'd lead him to the kitchen, where she made all of his favorite meals. He would thank her for dinner and eat himself full from her delicious cooking. She would giggle at his silliness and he would just grin back at her. She would ask him about his mission and he would tell her all about it. All about how Team Natsu managed to destroy the town while, ironically, saving it. She would shake her head disapprovingly but the small smile on her face tells a different story. They would finish the dinner and wash the dishes together, he wiping the dishes and she washing it. Lisanna would splash water at him and instead of doing the dishes, they are soon soaked and laughing. Natsu's favorite time of the day would come; sleep. The two of them would crawl into bed together, his arms wrapped tightly around her small waist as sleep takes over them and he would wake up next to her.

He wishes that would happen.

Instead, when he opens his eyes the next day, the painful realization hits him. Lisanna's gone. There was no Lisanna cooking him a feast when he got back home from yet a successful but costly mission. There was no Lisanna that he welcomed him back home. There was no Lisanna kissing him a 'welcome home' kiss. There was no Lisanna to tell stories to. There was no Lisanna to splash water at and laugh. There was no Lisanna falling asleep next to him. It was all just in his mind.

He knows he should move on. It's healthier to. But he can't. He wants to join her in a world where there's a Lisanna that cooks him dinner and who he falls asleep with at the end of the day. But he knows that she wants him to live his life but he's only living an uneventful life without her. He's only living because of her. They say that home is where the heart is. But sometimes, he can't help but wonder if he was truly at home. His hut has been his home since forever but it didn't feel as homey as it once did. Because...Lisanna's gone. And she was his home. Natsu wonders what it's like to be with Lisanna. He doesn't care anymore if Erza would kick his butt, or if Gray would challenge him, or if Lucy would yell at him in the afterlife. He just wants to be with her...

Natsu wakes up to the sight of a peaceful, sleeping Lisanna by his side. He smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He hears her stir and smiles even wider when he sees her crystal blue eyes looking back at him. Lisanna mirrors his smile and buries her face in his chest, cuddling next to him. Natsu pulls her closer to him, rests his chin on her head and begins to doze back to sleep again. He knows that this isn't the real world. But he doesn't care. He's at home now, in her arms and as far as he's concerned, he's complete. Because home is where the heart is and he finds his heart in her.

END!

Note: Sorry that this is confusing! If you need an explanation, feel free to PM me and I'll be more than happy to explain it to you. I'm sorry that this isn't as happy as my other drabbles, 'cause I realized that I didn't write any angst drabbles and this is my sad attempt to write an angst drabble. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this drabble and what genre should I write for the next theme? Please review!


	22. Theme 22: Treasure Hunt

Theme #22: Treasure Hunt - requested by grapevine129

"Natsu! I'm home!" Lisanna called out as she took off her shoes. She was expecting to hear footsteps or to see her pink haired boyfriend pop out of nowhere, but to her surprise, Natsu was nowhere to be heard or seen. Lisanna's frown deepened. "Natsu?" She called out worriedly. She checked everywhere in their small but cozy hut. In their bedroom, the bathroom, other small hiding places. She reached the kitchen and was about to lose all hope when she say a note on the counter. Picking it up, the note was in Natsu's hardly readable handwriting and it said:

 **' Clue #1:**

 **The night is young,**

 **So let's have some fun,**

 **Once you've read this clue, go to the closet,**

 **And the night will unravel henceforth.**

 **Are you ready?**

 **-NATSU'**

The silver-haired girl arched an eyebrow but nevertheless walked to the bedroom they shared together and opened the closet. There, stuck to her favorite strapped, short, floral dress was another clue. Peeling off the note from her dress, Lisanna read aloud,

 **'Clue #2**

 **I see that you have found the second clue**

 **And I must say, "Congratulations".**

 **Now, wear on this dress and look behind you,**

 **The next clue is waiting,**

 **And so am I.'**

Lisanna smiled as she set the note aside and slipped off her light green shirt and shorts into her favorite dress. She turned around to the beside for her perfume, which she only used for special occasions, and found out that there was a note underneath it. Lifting her perfume bottle, she grabbed for the note that read:

 **'Clue #3**

 **I know that you don't usually use this,**

 **But this is something special and I hope you can spare some,**

 **For the next clue is near the door,**

 **Where you will be but a few steps closer to me.'**

She smirked a bit before spraying on her perfume, applying it to her wrists and underneath her ears. After making sure that she looked presentable, Lisanna walked out of their bedroom and out the door, looking for her pair of white, one inch heels to wear with her dress. There, a note was attached to one of her shoes. It read:

 **'Clue #4**

 **The night is still young,**

 **So here's the plan,**

 **We'll go to the place**

 **Where it all** **began'**

"Where it all began...Where it all began..." The silver-haired mage mumbled under her breath, trying to think of what her lover was trying to say. "Where it all bega-wait! Does he mean where we first met?" She finally realized. After slipping into her dainty little heels, the girl walked out the door, locked it, and continued on her way to the small bridge where she remembered meeting her lover for the first time. Upon arriving, Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Lisanna frowned, trying to find him, when a hand tapped her shoulder. It was Natsu, in a tuxedo, his signature scarf, holding out a red rose.

"Natsu!" Lisanna giggled as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him. Natsu stood surprised for a split moment before hugging her back. He broke the hug to let her down and gave her the rose.

"For you." He said in an elegant manner, causing the girl to giggle.

"Why, thank you." She managed to say in an elegant way. The elegant manner between the two and they both started to laugh.

"I see that ya finished the treasure hunt I set up for ya." Natsu grinned as he held her hand, walking.

Lisanna arched an eyebrow. "It was a treasure hunt? But I don't see an treasure..."

"What 'bout this?" Lisanna felt Natsu let go of her hand and as she looked up, she gasped. There sitting between black, velvet material, was a simple, diamond ring. Her eyes widen out, brimming with tears as she saw who the man behind the ring was. Natsu. He was down on one knee, the box and the ring a few inches away from him.

"Lisanna Strauss, we meet here ten years ago on this very dress, on this very day. I didn't know what love meant until you came into my life and made the world a lot brighter. The day I lost you was the hardest day of my life. I felt terrible for not being there to protect you. I want to protect you for the rest of my life. Question is, would you let me? Lisanna, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Lisanna's face and flashbacks kept replaying in her mind. She remembered playing with Natsu, even remembered when she asked him if she could be his wife. Lifting a hand, she brushed her tears away and answered him. "Yes!"

End!

Note: I apologize for the really terrible clues and for the really terrible ending! I know I know, it's not really a treasure hunt. Anyways, please review and just a reminder, if you want to request a theme, review this theme FIRST before requesting a theme! Please review!


	23. Theme 23: Weakest

Theme #23: Weakest - requested by Atom 6611

"You are the reason why I became stronger, but still, you are my weakness."- Unknown

 _She was the reason why he had to become stronger. But years later, she was, and still is to this day, his weakness._

Her death was the start of something new. But new doesn't necessarily mean better. The whole Fairy Tail Guild was in shock and no one could quite get over her death. She was family, and to everyone in the guild, not only did they lose a member, but a family member. No one was quite the same after that. Mirajane stopped going on missions and became Fairy Tail's barmaid, and her personality changed. She was no longer the tomboyish, spunky girl that always challenged Erza to a battle but a gentle, mother-like young lady. Elfman was no longer the shy, quiet boy that everybody knew but a manlier person. But the one person that was affected the most by Lisanna's death was Natsu.

The pink haired boy felt ashamed of himself. He regretted so many things that he didn't do before she left on the mission. He regretted not begging to let him come on the mission with her. But most of all, he regretted not telling her that he loved her. Natsu spent months with the whole guild, mourning her death, but later on, something inside of him snapped. Why was he here, mourning her death, when he could be training? He had to become stronger to protect the ones he loved. From that moment on, Natsu no longer fooled around as much as he did. He took every battle seriously and used each battle with Gray, Erza, or any other guild member as a practice for an actual practice. He lost her once. He can't afford to lose someone else he cared about again.

When she came back, almost a decade later, Natsu found his heart beating faster than it ever did and a fluttering stomach. At first, he shrugged it off, thinking that he probably ate something bad, had a stomach ache. But, as time passed on, he noticed that his heart was beating faster than normal and his stomach had butterflies whenever he was around Lisanna. He didn't admit then, but he knew that she changed his world. She was the reason why he had to become stronger but yet, whenever he was around her, he was at his weakest.

He hated being around her. Oh no, he enjoyed being in her company, but he hated the way he acted around her. Usually, Natsu would act casually with anyone he was around with, but with Lisanna, that was a different story. His palms would become sweaty, he would stutter more than he would whenever Erza was near, he would be clumsier than before. He hated how he weak he seemed in front of her. He was supposed to be the father, a strong person! And yet, he seemed to be at his weakest around her. But deep down, he knew that she already knew. She already knew that despite being a strong person on the outside, Natsu was actually worried about losing her again in the inside. From his tight hand squeezes to the long hugs that seemed like he never wanted to let go, Lisanna knew.

Even to this day, even after they tied the knot and settled down with two incredible children and Happy in their now-bigger hut, Natsu still gets butterflies in his stomach whenever he's around her and his heart still beats fast when she smiles. To Natsu, she was the reason why he forced himself to become as strong as possible, but he doesn't mind that her presence makes him at his weakest.

End!

Note: Oh geez! I'm so sorry that this is such a bad drabble! I honestly wrote this out on a whim, so I apologize that it's pretty fast and pretty similar to one of my earlier themes. But, please review your thoughts and opinions on this and please drop a suggestion for the next theme, IF you FIRST review this drabble before requesting a theme.


	24. Theme 24(Parts 1 & 2): Favorite

**A/N: I'm baacckk! I'm so sorry for leaving for about a month! I had finals and everything and I was SO stressed out! But I'm back at it again with another theme drabble! But this time, I'm doing it a bit differently. Because there were two guests who requested the same theme-I have a feeling that those two guest reviews were by the same person, but who cares?- I will be writing two different plots for the same theme! In simpler terms, I'll be writing a part 1 and a part 2 for this one theme! Please enjoy!**

Theme #24 (part 1): Favorite-requested by guest I Am I

It was a no-brainer that Natsu and Lisanna rarely had time for each other. Although the two childhood best friends were now in a relationship, fate was against them. Natsu was always busy with Team Natsu and Lisanna had to help Mirajane tend to their reckless guildmates at the bar. Natsu, who was finally back from a tiring mission, felt terrible for not being able to spend time with his girlfriend. Thus, he decided to make his day with Lisanna the best day ever.

He picked her up at the guild, after telling Mira that he would bring Lisanna back before midnight. From there, he led her to a small hill near the park, which had a basket full of food - mostly sandwiches and easy food that Natsu could make without destroying anything and a small blanket for them to share. They both sat down, digging into the sandwiches and talked about their day. Lisanna suddenly tore her attention from Natsu away and gasped at the sinking sun.

"Natsu, look! The sun's setting! It's so beautiful!" Lisanna awed.

"But it's not as beautiful as you are." Natsu grinned, earning a blush from Lisanna.

"Aww, thank you, Natsu. You know, this is my new favorite day!"

"New favorite day?" Natsu repeated, stunnned. "Why's that?"

"Natsu, it's obvious that we rarely have time for each other. So, everyday that I get to spend with you is my favorite day. So, today's my new favorite day."

End of Part 1

Theme #24: Favorite(part 2)-requested by Guest Reader

 **"...For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."**

 **Natsu looked down at his girlfriend, Lisanna, who laid her head on his lap, closing that dreadful book. She sighed as she fiddled with his white scarf, twirling it around her finger. The guild was not as crowded today and because Mira needed help organizing the library, Lisanna immediately jumped on that opportunity, along with her pink haired boyfriend. The two had already finished organizing everything and was about to leave, until Lisanna spotted one of Shakespeare's greatest works and one of the most beloved love stories: Romeo and Juliet. Lisanna read act after act of the play until she reached the end.**

 **Sighing once more, Lisanna looked up at Natsu. "Wow. That was so romantic. I could understand why that was such a good love story. I think Levy-chan even told me that it was one of her favorite love stories!"**

 **"Tch. That ol' thing? That's not even a good love story, let alone be someone's favorite love story!" Natsu exclaimed.m**

 **The silver-haired girl frowned. "Well then, Natsu. What's your favorite love story?"**

 **With a sly smirk he replied, "Ours...**

 **End of Part 2**

 **Note: I apologize if this drabble isn't as good as my other drabbles, since I didn't write for about a month. But, now that summer's hereI'll be writing a lot more, so just wait! Please review this drabble and suggest a theme! Six more to go!**


	25. Theme 25: 2 and a Half Million Years

Theme #25: 2.5 Million Years

"Ah! What a great picnic!" Natsu yelled loudly, patting his large stomach as he laid on the blanket next to Lisanna. The girl giggled as she joined him, putting her hands being her head as a cushion. Her boyfriend did the same.

"The stars are beautiful, huh, Natsu?"

"Yep, sure are."

Some time passed before the silver-haired girl asked tentatively,"Hey...Natsu?"

"Hmm? What is it, Lisanna?" He turned to face her, tearing his gaze away from the night sky.

"D-Do you think, well, I've just read a book that says that stars have a reason to die and so do humans. In 2.5 million years. That book said that when those 2.5 million years pass, you might even meet the people you know now, again. Well, I-I was just wondering..."

"What book didja read, Liz?"

"A-Ah, I forgot the title. Mira-nee was reading it and I asked her what some parts of the book meant."

"So, what didja want to ask, Liz?"

"Well, Natsu, I was thinking. 2.5 million years from now, do you think we'll meet again?"

The pink haired male grinned. "Ya know what Liz? If we can meet again after seven years of separation, I know that we'll meet again 2.5 million years from now."

"W-well, there's something else that's bugging me. If we do meet again in 2.5 million years, do you think we'll end up together? I'm worried that maybe we can't, for some reason, be toget-"

Natsu cut her her off as he grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. "Liz, the whole seven years you were gone, I wasn't with anyone. Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you 2.5 million years from now..."

•

•

•

"Ugh! Loke, why am I in a library again?" Natsu Dragneel groaned as he dragged his legs to keep up with his panicking friend.

"Because! I asked Lucy out on a study date and she actually said yes! And I've got to find books so that it doesn't seem like I was lying!" The school's player panicked as he grabbed boom after book on the shelf.

Natsu sighed, annoyance in his sigh, as he leaned on a book shelf. A yellowing, aged book with an unreadable title caught his book all of a sudden. He stood up straight and as he made a grab for the book, another hand touched his. He looked up and say a girl a few inches shorter than him with short sliver hair and blue eyes. He never saw her before but she looked oddly familiar.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were getting that book." She spoke, a hand covering her pale pink lips.

He waved it off. "Nah, I was bored and it just caught my eye. Didja ever read it before?"

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, it's one of my favorites! Oh, my name's Lisanna Strauss." She stuck out a hand.

Natsu grinned. "Natsu Dragneel." They shook hands. "So, what's so great about that book, anyways?"

Lisanna clasped her hands. "Oh, it's amazing! One of my favorite quotes is about meeting again 2.5 million years again. The book says that stars die have a reason to die as do humans. In 2.5 million years. And in 2.5 million years, you can-"

"Might meet the people you know now again." Natsu finished for her, though he was surprised he even knew a quote he never heard before. He looked at the girl intensely and memories he never knew flooded through his mind. A picnic. Star gazing. A promise.

He broke into a gentle smile. "After 2.5 million years, I'm glad we met again, Liz..."

End!

Note: I apologize for not writing much! I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything! If you're confused, don't be afraid to PM me. I'd be more than happy to explain it to you. Please review!


	26. Theme 26: Diary Entries

Theme #26: Diary Entries

*this drabble is in AU, or alternate universe*

 _8/9:_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was like every other day. The same classes with the same students taught by same teachers. I had a quiz in AP Fiore History that I think I did well on and a Calculus AB test next week. But that's not the point. I saw him today. Which is stupid, since well, duh, I see him everyday. We have Physics together and plus, he's my childhood best friend. Well now, it's more like he WAS my childhood best friend. I wish Mira-nee didn't have to send me to a private school far away from Fiore, since he had changed so much the last time I saw him. What happened?_

 _I saw him passing my way in between third and fourth period. And oddly today, I didn't know what to do. I, Lisanna Strauss, didn't know what to do, for the first time ever. I usually smiled and had some small talk with him, but this time, I looked the other way to avoid eye contact. I suppose it is for the best. After all, I'm just Lisanna Strauss, the girl everybody forgot and he's Natsu Dragneel, the captain of the Fairy Tail Academy boys' basketball team. He'll never notice me._

 _Love, Lisanna Strauss_

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **8/9:**

 **Dear Igneel,**

 **Classes are being harder than I thought. I have to juggle time between basketball practice and studying for my other classes. Don't worry, I have a C and up in all of my classes, although I'm kinda struggling in Algebra 2 a bit. Took that Algebra test and I'm pretty sure that I flunked it. I couldn't study for it, cuz the big game's comin' up in a few more weeks and I gotta practice for it. But don't worry, Igneel. As soon as that game's over, I'm gonna study real hard in Algebra 2. I'M ALL FIRED UP!**

 **But there's somethin' that's kinda botherin' me. I saw her today. I know whatcha gonna say. Of course I see her! We sit right next to each other in Physics, the only class we have together and plus, I see her on weekends, too, since Mira works at the bar in the Fairy Tail restaurant and I sometimes battle Elfman there too. But mostly that Ice Princess. Anyways, I saw her in the corridor today, and she usually smiles at me with her megawatt smile and we talk a bit, but this time, she looked away. I wanted to say something, but I don't know what. After all, she's Lisanna Strauss, one of the smartest girls in school. I'm just Natsu Dragneel, a basketball player that isn't smart. She's too smart to fall for me.**

 **Please come home soon. I miss you.**

 **NATSU**

End.

Note: I'm so sorry for not writing much! I've had writer's block and there weren't any new themes I could use, so I thought of this one on a whim. Also, I just deleted a chapter from this story, since there was one chapter that many people were upset over, and I didn't want it in my story, so I deleted it. Anyways, please review!


	27. Theme 27: Hugs

Theme #27: Hugs - requested by Guest

Lisanna Dragneel groaned as she kicked off her shoes, not even bothering to place them away properly. She dragged herself to the messy couch filled with pillows and garments and flopped onto it, throwing a few pillows and clothes out of the way. She grabbed a nearby pillow, brought it close to her face, and screamed into it.

Today wasn't a good day, and this is coming from _Lisanna,_ one of the most positive people alive. Mirajane had left the guild at around noon-more like, ditched- when the guild was crowded with her guildmates, who were all hungry, thirsty, or itching for a fight. And to make things worse, no one else saw her struggling to serve all of her guildmates and the silver-haired had to manage everything herself and with her usual- more like forced- cheerfulness. And if that wasn't enough, her shoes were ruined halfway through her shift and she had to walk through the wooden floor of the guild barefooted, getting a few blisters along the way. She had planned to grab a new pair during her break, but guess what? She had left her jewels at home and Natsu had spent his on the food and beer at the guild. And to top it off, as she was walking home, a carriage ran by, splashing mud at her. Great. Just...peachy.

"Hey, Liz! I'm...home?" Natsu Dragneel furrowed his eyebrows as he saw his wife screaming into a pillow. "Lisanna, you all right?"

"Depends. If by 'all right', you mean serving the guild all by myself, my shoes breaking down, walking barefooted, getting blisters, and getting mud splashed, then yes, I am all right. Just perfect. Just peachy." Lisanna snapped, though she knew that it wasn't Natsu's fault.

"Geez, sorry to hear that, Liz." The pink-haired male said sympathetically, sitting next to his wife.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Natsu exclaimed, "I know what'll cheer ya up! You wanna hug, Liz?"

Lisanna lifted her head up from the pillow, sighing. "No, right now, Natsu."

"Are you even listening to me, Lisanna?" Her husband frowned.

"Of course I am!" She declared.

"Then, what did I just say?" He challenged.

"Can I have a hug?" Lisanna repeated.

"Well, 'cause you're askin'!" Natsu grinned as he wrapped his wife into a hug. Lisanna giggled as she hugged her lover back, forgetting her terrible day and instead finding herself melting I b his arms.

End.

Note: I'm so sorry for this fast theme! School's starting and I just needed to write something! Anyways, please review this theme and leave a theme suggestion! I'll be going on a pretty long hiatus soon, so I might finish this fic around November. Please review!


	28. Theme 28: Knight in Rusty Armor

Theme #28: Knight in Rusty Armor

As a little girl, Lisanna loved to read fairy tales. The romance, the happily-ever-after's...it was all so lovely and dreamy for young Lisanna and she immediately wished for her prince charming to find her one day. She had it all planned out. She would be dreaming of her one true love, a handsome prince, who was kind and brave. She would sigh dreamily and behold! Her prince charming would come up to her riding a beautiful stallion, declaring his love for her. He would whisk her off to his castle where they would live happily ever after.

However, like most children, Lisanna grew up. As she grew older, Lisanna began to discover many flaws in those fairy tales. The tales spoke of knights in shining armor that saved the princess while the prince stayed in his safe castle, and got the princess in the end. To Lisanna, it was so unjust. The knights had to battle a dragon for goodness sake to save a princess that they couldn't even marry. Immediately after that realization, Lisanna no longer wished for a prince charming but rather, a knight in shining armor. And like last time, she had it all planned out. She was trapped in a tall tower that was fiercely guarded by a dangerous creature and there was no hope for her to escape. And...poof! Just like that, a knight in shining armor rides up to her tower, a sword in hand as well, riding a strong horse. Her knight fights off the creature that has been guarding her for years and defeats it, giving her back her freedom. He climbs up the many flights of stairs to get to her, where he carries her bridal style, whisking her off so somewhere new.

Now of course, it is absolutely normal for a young girl to have these thoughts. And...it was perfectly fine that she could tell others about thoughts such as those. And that was exactly what Lisanna did. She told her best friend, Natsu Dragneel about her dreams of finding her knight in shining armor.

"I can't wait for my knight in shining armor to find me! It will be so romantic...I just know it! It'll be perfect and everything I've ever dreamed of!" Lisanna sighed one day to Natsu as the two were sitting gin the guild, eating lunch.

"C'mon, Liz! Ya still believe in that?! But that's for babies!" Natsu countered, shoveling spoonfuls of food in his mouth.

"No it's not, Natsu! Anything can happen, so I believe that my knight will come. Maybe not like what the fairy tale wrote, but I'm sure he'll come!" Lisanna said with such confidence. And come he did.

Many more years later, Lisanna found her knight. And she was correct about the part of the knight coming to her. Her knight didn't have shiny armor, all new and no marks. Her knight had ripped up clothing that were holding onto each other by a thread. Her knight was not sparkly clean and neat. Instead, he knight was bloodied, bruised, and beaten all over. Her knight didn't ride a strong horse. Her knight came to her via flying blue Exceed.

"Hey, Liz. Sorry for not having shining armor." He grunted heavily as he carried her in one arm while another arm held onto Happy as the Exceed tried to carry the two of them to safety.

"Natsu..."Lisanna smiled as she closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest. From that moment, Lisanna decided that she was done with knights in shining armor. She got a knight that was bloodied and bruised, ripped and tattered, that went through so much adversity to save her. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

End of Theme 28.

Note: Guess who's BARELY alive?! Not this gal! I am so sorry for not updating since forever! School had been hectic and I'm just so exhausted. Furthermore, I apologize for this terrible theme; I haven't wrote anything since a few months ago, so yeah. Also, I want to apologize to grapevine129 for not doing her theme yet, but I promise you that I will do it for the nest theme. Please review and whoo! Two more themes to go! Review review review! ^^


	29. Theme 29: First Date

Theme #29: First Date-requested by grapevine129

*note: this theme is in AU, a.k.a 'alternate universe'*

*another note: also note that Natsu and Lisanna are both 17-18, in high school*

*another another note: just messin' with ya ;)*

Natsu moaned as he flopped onto his bed, which was covered with random pieces of clothing, empty chip bags, and other junk that would be too disgusting to mention. He ran his fingers through his pink hair and shuddered. For the first time in his life, Natsu Dragneel wanted to die. Sure he mentioned that one too many times when he was caught by the class president, Erza Scarlet, doing stuff he shouldn't do, caught by his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia for stalking her and her boyfriend, Loke, and other things that he shouldn't even mention. But tonight, he really did want to die.

Tonight was his date night with Lisanna Strauss, his childhood best friend who he didn't see in ages. When the two of them were kids, her siblings sent her away to a private school that was extremely far away from Fiore, and she was unable to come back to Fiore to visit. But as of lately, her homesickness took a toll and she was sent back home to Fiore with her siblings. So, when Natsu heard that his childhood best friend was back in town, the very first thing that he did was ask her out to a movie date.

Seems simple, right? Absolutely nothing can possibly go wrong at a movie date. You don't even have to talk to your date. Just sit, eat popcorn, and watch the movie. Simple enough, right? WRONG. This was Natsu we're talking about. Natsu freaking Dragneel, the only guy alive who could ruin a movie date.

The movie he picked was Ouija: Origin of Evil, 'cause, why not? Natsu himself was a thrill seeker and loved any horror movie that ever came out. Unfortunately for him, it never occurred to him that Lisanna might not enjoy the movie, so throughout the whole entire film, the poor girl was screaming her lungs out and grasping onto his arm for dear life. To make the date worse, the pink-haired boy, because her screams surprised him, accidentally flipped the bucket of popcorn that he was holding on and the popcorn landed on her.

The buttery popcorn made her reek of butter and as an attempt to make up for that, Natsu treated her out to a ride on the little train that went around the entire mall that they were at. Nice, huh? You might think that this time, there is no possible way for anyone to mess that up. Guess again. Turns out that Natsu, after all of the junk food that he gorged himself on during the movie, combined with his motion sickness-that he totally forgot about before he offered her that train ride-threw up and guess who he threw up on? If you guessed Miss Lisanna Strauss, you are correct.

Natsu shuddered at the flashback of their date and thought about how Lisanna must have thought about him now. She probably must have thought that he was a disgusting piece of trash and she probably never wants anything to do with him ever again. He didn't blame her. She'd probably gossip with it with her friends, telling them how terrible the date was and what a pig he was. He didn't blame her for that either.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" His phone rang, reaching for it, Natsu noticed the number and the name of the caller above it. He cringed when he saw the name. Lisanna. He thought about hanging up on her, since he really didn't want to embarrass himself more in front of her, but his body failed him. His finger swiped to the accept call button and he was forced to talk to her.

"Hello? Lisanna?" He croaked out, nervous of what's to come.

"Hi Natsu. I was just calling to check up on you. Are you okay? Are you feeling better?" Natsu was surprised at her tone. She didn't sound disgusted at him or angry. She sounded sincerely worried about him.

"I-I'm feeling better, Lisanna. H-Hey, u-um...I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I hope you don't hate me." He shut his brown eyes, bracing himself for her comments.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'm just glad that I got to spend time with you! When's the next one?" Natsu blinked. Once. Twice. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just ask him when the next date was?

"The next date? Uh...um...next week on Saturday? Wait...shoot, I have a basketball game..." He racked his brain, trying to think of a day that he was free.

"Oh, that's no problem! I could watch you at the game and we could go grab something to eat after that." Her cheerful voice responded back to him. Natsu blessed the gods silently for Lisanna being such an angel.

"So Saturday then?" Natsu confirmed.

"Yep, Saturday. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Natsu. Good night! Love you!" She made a kiss noise before hanging up.

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair and broke out in a smile. He was going on a date with Lisanna again next Saturday. And he couldn't wait.

End of Theme 29.

 **Note: AHHH! THIS IS SO DISGUSTING! BURN IT WITH FIRE! ANYWAYS, I'M BACCKKK! I'm so sorry for being gone, but school's been a pain in the butt so I didn't get the chance to update. But here I am! And yay! ONE MORE THEME AND WE'RE DONEEE! Since the next theme will be the last theme, I would like to pick the theme myself and I'm sorry if you really wanted to pick a theme. Please review and I'll see you soon! Bai!**

 **P.S. Happy Holidays! This is my gift for you and have an amazing holiday with your loved ones! ^^**


	30. Theme 30: Beautiful Scars

**_To:_**

 ** _Claire_ Starsword, _casey10rok, guest Maiden Warrior, animegamernerd15, Hawx, guest Anna, AirBorne3, ObeliskX, Kage, JD98,_** ** _anonymous Guests, Shiori07, Fairy Tail 05, guest happy, guest grace, guest Nali4Life, grapevine129, guest Coffee, guest nali lover, Atom 6611, guest I am I, guest Reader, Flaredragon117,_ _YuutaKaito, Mittromag2191, tokiluv, red r75, pizzajon, rafaael20, nico2883, Yuuto2, YuutaKaito, YukiUzumaki 15, Yours Truly- Pride, WHITEPIRAHNA, Reader aka Sun Samurai, Naruto909, Littlestme,_** ** _FairyEraDs, AlphaOmegaDragon,_ _AnonymousAK, AtlasKP, Littlebrwk, Netonixen, Netonixen, Someone's Bastard, nakahara . sunako29, aradhey . gupta (for you two, I apologize for adding spaces between your usernames, since FFNet didn't get your full username, so I had to do that),_** ** _and any other future readers,_**

 ** _Thank you so much! I never thought that anyone would read this story, but as of right now, there are 89 reviews, 23 favorites, 28 follows, and nearly 7,00+ people reading it! Ahhh! A year ago, I wrote this story, thinking that no one would read it and that I would just delete it about a week later. To my surprise, reviews, favorites, and follows started to come in and I was shocked. I'm sad to see this challenge end, but I'm glad that I can focus on other future fics. And, if you don't mind, right after you finish reading this last theme, sometime soon, I will be working on a new NaLi story up, titled, "I'll Never Be Her" and if you could, please go check that one out, it'll mean a lot to me. Now, without further ado, here is the final theme for the '30 Theme NaLi Challenge'!_**

 ***note: I got inspiration from a fic titled, "The Nine Times Peeta Mellark Fell in Love", written by Meadowlark27. Shout-out to Meadowlark27 for that!***

Theme #30: Beautiful Scars

 _If you ever asked Natsu Dragneel what made Lisanna beautiful, he'd answer, "Her scars."_

 _Out of context, his answer might have sounded unusual and you'd might think he was referring to love marks or the such._

 _For the record, dear reader, he isn't referring to love marks._

 _Want evidence?_

 _Well you're in luck. Because there's a story behind that._

It happened unintentionally.

Natsu just arrived at the small, yet comfy, house he shared with his newly-wed wife, Lisanna. Kicking off his brown sandals, he called out, "Lisanna! I'm home!". Usually, she'd run down to meet him or she would call out which part of the house she was. This time, she didn't respond. Natsu found it strange. Lisanna would always answer him, no matter what.

He sniffed the air, trying to smell the soft scent of apples and soap, Lisanna's scent. Only this time, he smelled salty tears overpowering her soft scent of apples and soap. He followed his nose, which led him to their bedroom. As he pushed the door open, he found himself faced with a naked Lisanna standing in front of a full-length mirror, her blue eyes pink and puffy.

Lisanna is one of decency's best friends, so on instinct, Natsu was about to turn his head and leave immediately. Until he heard her cried out.

"Natsu...I'm shattered."

In a flash, Natsu was right next to her, trying to figure out what his wife was talking about. He looked in the mirror with her. All he saw was short, silver hair, pale skin, and the lightest shade of blue he ever saw. He finally understood what Lisanna was talking about when she raised a finger and gently brushes it across a rigid, red line that rested near her collarbone. Her scars.

As he leaned forward, Natsu pressed his lips gently on the scar. "You know those bowls? The kintsukuroi ones? The ones that we ate with at that one cafe a few weeks ago?"

"Huh?" Lisanna sniffled.

"I asked a waiter about 'em when you were paying. He said that those bowls were 'kintsukuroi'. He told me that it was an art, that they mend broken bowls with gold or silver. He said that it's to understand that the bowl is more beautiful for being broken." With that being said, he found another scar located near her right shoulder and kissed that as well.

At that moment, Natsu wasn't entirely sure if that made Lisanna feel any better about her, so he did what he had to do. He stripped himself of his clothes, even his scarf, and pointed to a deep scar that he got in a battle that nearly left him dead.

"I'm shattered too, Liz."

He wrapped his arms around her frame and brought her onto their bed so he can find her scars and kiss them. Each and every one of them.

Natsu spent that day with her in his arms, naked, and kissing each one of her scars. He allowed her to touch his scars, too.

Her fingers felt light and feathery as she gently brushed against a scar located on his forearm. He remembered very clearly the battle he got that scar as his grip on her frame tightened.

"You know something Liz? You're the most beautiful kintsukuroi I've ever seen." Natsu brought his lips up to kiss a scar he found located on his shoulder blade. "And don't let anyone tell ya otherwise."

 **End of Theme 30.**

 _Note: I would like to first apologize that I ended this theme challenge on a sad theme. Ever since Hiro Mashima brought Lisanna back, almost immediately, there was backlash on her. There were so many people saying that Lisanna was so ugly and that she's a wannabe-Lucy and etc, that I felt compelled to just write this for her. Now, I really haven't watched 'Fairy Tail' in quite a while, so some of the things in this theme might be incorrect. Also, I'm not entirely sure if Lisanna does have scars, since again, I haven't watched the anime in a while, but I feel that Natsu must have scars, 'cause heck, he's constantly fighting and him not having any scars is nearly impossible. My point is, Lisanna is a beautiful character and it just...isn't fair for NaLu shippers to just loathe her because she might is Lucy's competition for his heart. Sorry for the rant. It just had to be done. But other than that, thank you for those of you who have stuck with this fic for the longest time. *hugs you all* I hope I'll hear from you soon! ^^_

P.S. A kintsukuroi, the bowl that Natsu was talking about to Lisanna, is actually real. It literally means "to repair with gold", and according to Google, "the Japanese art of repairing pottery with gold or silver lacquer and understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken." I absolutely love the idea of this and I find that it to be so fascinating. Just a FYI. :)


End file.
